


one day

by ncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts/pseuds/ncts
Summary: one day could change anything





	one day

all renjun ever told their group of 6 is that one day could change anything. 

he wasnt wrong, renjun was never wrong, but donghyuck would never let him know. 

so nobody was surprised when renjun said that for every day that donghyuck put off sending his college application. 

"you know that one day they might just stop accepting applications right? it'll really suck, considering how hard you've worked for this for the past four years, donghyuck." renjun kept pushing at donghyuck to just send in his application, so theres a chance all four of them could get accepted.

"i know, but im scared to send it off and have them accept everyone but me! that'd be sad if you, jeno, and jaemin get accepted, but i end up having to go to a community college or something since this is the only college i'm applying for."

"well, you're stupid. you need to have a backup plan. but you're not stupid, okay? you've had all a's since freshman year, excluding that one b you had sophomore year. you've been apart of multiple clubs, you have over 300 community service hours, why wouldn't they accept you? your record is clean, i highly doubt they won't accept you. just send the damn application donghyuck."

donghyuck sighed deeply, and eyed the envelope sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and then looks at renjun, who is sternly staring at him.

renjun moves to sit more comfortably, before sighing as well.

"i dont understand why you just didn't fill out an online application. do you know how much easier that would've been? you wouldn't have been tempted to put it off for two weeks."

"that's exactly why i did it on paper, i dont want to regret sending it on impulse and then not be able to get it back."

"you can do the same exact thing with a paper application, donghyuck just send it!"

donghyuck finally gets up after god knows how long he and renjun bickered, and went outside, renjun following right behind him. he put the application in the mailbox and closed it, raising the flag on the side.

renjun smiled, his arms crossed, and looks at donghyuck.

"my little donghyucks finally growing up, i'm so proud of you!"

"shut the fuck up," he grumbled.

with some time later, each boy got their letter indicating their future at their dream college. they had promised each other that they would wait until each one of them got their letters to open them. donghyuck was the last one to receive his, as expected, but as soon as he got it, he texted their group chat, and called for an emergency meeting. 

jisung and chenle, being the younger participants of the group chat, jokingly acted offended that they weren't invited, but jeno just told them to wait for their turn.

the four met up at donghyuck's house, and brought half of the junk food that donghyucks mom had restocked in their pantry into donghyucks basement.

once they were all situated, they held their envelopes.

renjun was the first to speak.

"on the count of three, we open them, okay? don't give away any clue of the response, we'll all discuss it after we open it."

the others nodded, and renjun counted off.

after he said three, they all opened their letters quickly.

renjun looked up after checking his, and looked at donghyuck, jeno, and jaemin, who were also staring at him.

"okay.. on the count of three, we say if we got accepted or not."

"one."

"two."

"three!"

the four (tried to) yell in unison, that they had gotten accepted, but obviously they were off time and there were only individual yes'.

but that didnt't matter, renjun thought. all four of them had gotten accepted into college together, just like they hoped they would.

renjun pulled all three of them into a group hug, their cheers confined in the safety of donghyucks basement.

the summer went much slower than they had expected, but they spent as much time with chenle and jisung as possible. those two would be sending in their applications in two years, and they would only see the four on christmas and over the summer, and maybe other breaks, depending on how busy they are with their schoolwork.

and chenle and jisung were definitely devastated the day that the four finally left to begin the next chapter of their life. they promised they wouldnt lose contact. they were best friends forever, as jeno said, in which chenle told him he sounded like a twelve year old girl.

the group had one last big hug, lasting a few minutes, before renjun, jeno, jaemin, and donghyuck piled up into a car, and started driving to their dream college, multiple hours away.

their first week wasn't necessarily bad, just different. the only thing donghyuck considered worth remembering was the boy in his psychology class. donghyuck found himself staring at the boy more than he'd like to admit, but otherwise, it was just what they had seen in the movies. there were multiple parties filled with drunk students, and donghyuck didn't know how he felt about it. he had avoided going to the parties, but jeno had convinced him.

"come on donghyuck, you're finally free! you don't like at home, you're a legal adult, you're in college now, just go to one party, please? what if the boy you like is a party boy?"

"i highly doubt he is, jeno. he seems like the type to spend his friday nights studying, not drinking."

"you wouldn't know that unless you went. never judge a book by its cover, don't you remember what your mom taught you? it's just one night, lighten up a bit!"

with an exaggerated sigh and a promise that he 'probably won't have fun,' donghyuck agreed to go.

the party was exactly what he expected it to be. it was full of drunk and high teenagers, music that was definitely too load, and the potent smell of alcohol, weed, and sweat. jeno, renjun, and jaemin had left donghyuck, just like he assumed that they would, so donghyuck just took a can of coke out of the refrigerator in the kitchen, and sat on the couch, scrolling through his twitter timeline.

"let me guess, you don't drink?"

donghyuck jumped at the sudden voice behind him, and choked on his coke once he realized who was talking to him.

"u-uh, i've never done it."

mark nodded, walking around the couch and takes a seat by donghyuck.

"ah, it's not as bad as you probably think it is. i was dragged here by my friend. he thought i should try to 'live a little,' but he left and i don't know anybody else."

donghyuck chuckled, trying to pretend like he didn't hear his heart beating in his ears.

"that's the same exact thing that happened to me, i'd much rather be watching reruns of a drama than be here."

mark laughed, putting his empty beer can down on the table to the side of the couch.

"do you want me to get you a drink?"

donghyuck had no idea how to say no. drinking can't hurt that bad, right?

"uh, sure. surprise me."

mark nodded, leaving for a minute and a half, before returning with an unopened can of some sort.

"you seemed like a fruity type of guy, so i brought you this."

donghyuck underestimated how fast he could get drunk. it only took him two cans before he became an 'overly confident prick,' as renjun calls him when hes being egotistical.

he had moved from being about a foot away from mark on the couch, to being sat on marks lap, lips moving sloppily against the others lips. donghyucks hands were in marks hair, marks hands were on donghyucks hips, and donghyuck liked it. he liked being carefree, he liked making out, he liked marks lips. he liked mark.

of course he was scared this was just a hookup, which it probably was, but it was quickly interrupted by mark taking his lips off donghyucks. donghyuck tried to follow marks lips, but mark just smiled.

"i was wondering, do you want to just go back to my dorm? we can continue what we're doing and not have any possible interruptions."

donghyuck nods, and mark presses one more kiss on donghyuck's lips, before helping donghyuck up, and getting up himself.

they walked to marks dorm, and right as soon as they walked in, mark talked for the first time since they left.

"just so you know, i dont plan on having sex with you. i know i'm a young guy and all, but my libido isn't as strong as my want for affection."

donghyuck physically feels his heart skip a beat, and he nods. 

"so uh.. do you want to go back to kissing or do you want to.. cuddle or something?"

donghyuck walks closer, and smiles at mark's soft tone.

"why not both?"

mark smiles, and takes donghyuck to his bed, and lays down. donghyuck crawls into marks arms and presses his lips back to marks, this time more softly than last time.

the night went by in a blur, and donghyuck was woken up by his phone spazzing out by him.

he looked at mark and smiled, and then checked his phone.

it was all renjun, jeno, and jaemin texting and calling donghyuck, because once he was caught in the moment with mark, he forgot to text them and tell them where he was going. 

he quickly texted them back, telling them he was fine, and that he'll explain once he gets home.

locking his phone, he turns back to mark, and presses a few kisses to his jaw.

mark lets out a soft groan, before opening one eye.

"oh, uh, good morning donghyuck."

"good morning, i have to go back to my dorm, i didn't want to leave without telling you."

mark pouted, wrapping his arms tighter around donghyucks waist.

"this wasn't only a once time thing, right?"

donghyuck blushed, and shook his head, nuzzling it into his neck, and mumbles.

"i hope not, i dont want it to be."

mark rubbed his back, and kisses the top of donghyuck's head.

"then it wont be."

donghyuck nods, and with about a half hour of more cuddling and kisses, where donghyuck jokingly complained about mark's morning breath, donghyuck finally goes back to his dorm, and is immediately interrogated.

"so where the hell were you?"

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first ever work and its *kinda* unbeta-d so im sorry if there are any mistakes jksjgns (also this is based on an american school system because i dont know how stuff works in korea IM SORRY)


End file.
